Crazy
by inu-yasha1022
Summary: Okies, this is MY own fic wow, my first good fic.... Anyways, this is an OC and Roy fic. Hope you enjoy it. Note: Read if bored, lol, Oh! and it is kinda a songfic, using Simple Plan's Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is _MY_ fanfic. I originally just typed it because of boredom, then my friend read it. She liked it, even though the stuff she writes is was better! Anyways, this is an OC fic, sorry! Please read and let me know what you think!

Crazy

Chapter 1: Enter the Sad Craziness!

'Why did I have to agree to this?' I thought, pacing back and forth, waiting outside the café of where WE were supposed to meet. "I can't believe I actually said I would come here! I mean, HE isn't even here yet!" I spoke aloud, fuming. I was so angry, I didn't even notice HIM come up to me while I was speaking, fuming, and clenching my fists.

"Sorry I'm late. Got off late…" He spoke to me; I looked at him, with a surprised look. I was shocked! I really thought he abandoned me!

"Roy!" I fake laughed. "You're here!" I said with my fake smile.

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me with a questioning look.

'Oh, Roy Mustang,' I thought, 'because most of the time you're at the bar getting drunk, hanging your arms around bimbos, that's why.' Of course I dare not say that to my superior officer.

"Well?"

"Well, I thought you might've forgotten, since I had a day-off today, and would not be able to remind you at work." I said as he led me through the entrance of the café.

"I wouldn't have forgotten." As he spoke, we sat down at a booth, and he grabbed my hand, which caused me to look at him, his eyes caught mine. "Trust me."

I pulled my hand away from his and set in my lap as the waitress came by to give us our menus. As she set them down, she eyed Roy. More like looked him over and drooled. He almost did the same. In his perspective, she was young, slim, and pretty. As in my perspective, sure she was young, and slim, but the pretty? Hell no! She had way too much make-up on, and she looked as though she wanted some handsome guy to screw her. That handsome guy AKA Roy.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order." She told Roy, giggling and smiling, and then she winked at him.

It didn't faze me all that much. She just bugged me. I looked down into my menu, pretending I was looking for something. I already knew what I wanted; I just didn't want to talk to Roy at the current moment. For some reason, even though we've gotten accustomed to each other's presence from having to work together at work, it still felt uncomfortable for me to have to face him. Then a voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Know what you want yet?" He was still looking at his menu when he said this. He must not really want to make eye contact with me at the current moment. I have my reason, but what's up with him? I dunno, guys are just really weird sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess." Roy called the sluttish-bimbo over. She took our orders, Roy's first of course, but oh well. He had ordered black coffee. 'Does it really take you that long to decide on black coffee?' I ordered a piece of tiramisu and a Chai tea. As she was taking our menus away, and started walking away, I made eye contact with Roy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at me with a quizzical look.

"What was the real reason of you asking me here?"

"You're kidding right? It's a date. Didn't I make that clear when I asked you?" He chuckled. He thought this was funny! What seems so hilarious?

"Well, for your information Mister-know-it-all, it really doesn't feel that way."

"Oh? How so? Would you like it to feel a different way?" He threw one of his sexy smirks at me. Then rubbing his leg against mine, him trying to make it feel sexy or sensual or whatever! I don't know what goes on inside that big dumb brain of his.

"I'd rather not…" I slightly kicked his leg so he'd stop the rubbing, and I put my head in my hands, and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set and it looked beautiful. Something I hadn't realized for a long time. I gazed at it and my heart kind of sunk. I felt sadness. I didn't know why. It was so unlike me nowadays. Memories, happy and sad came back. They made me smile. A tear dared to spill, yet I held it back, not wanting the man who was sitting across from me to see.

Our orders had arrived when I was still looking at the sunset. I had let my stuff sit there for a while, not touching it, still staring. Roy had noticed this.

"Hey, you okay?" He actually sounded like he cared! It was so unlike him. I turned my head toward him and nodded. I picked up my cup and started to drink. I went back to staring at the sun, slowly starting to eat my dessert.

"So… Is there anything you would like to talk about Roy?" He looked at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at him too. He chuckled.

"Yes, I would like to talk about something. That something would be about you. About how beautiful you are. How I enjoy you being my partner. Also…" He says, taking the fork out of my hand. "How I would like a bite of your tiramisu." I chuckled as he took a bite of it, then returning the fork to my hand and said, "How's that for a conversation?"

"Perfect Miseur Mustang."Of course I was joking, yet somewhat serious at the same time. We finished, Roy paid the bill (oh my goodness! DUN DUN DUN!)We started walking home, our hands in our pockets, one looking up at the sky, one looking down at one's feet. We walked for 5 minutes in silence. Not glancing at each other or anything, but enjoying the quiet and the company of the person, to just have that secure feeling with that person, it felt like it was meant to be. Well, in some way or another. The memories came back when Roy stuck his hand in my pocket, pulled out my hand, and held it. The reassurance was there.

The memories of which rushed back to me, were of when my friends and I were in our band. How we were struggling to make it. How I wanted to become an actress. Then a song started playing in my head, which I remember so well….

_Tell me what's wrong with society._

_Everywhere I look I see, _

_Young girls dieing to be on TV._

_Won't stop till they reach their dreams,_

_With diet pills, surgery, _

_Just Photoshop pictures in magazines,_

_And telling them how they should be._

_It doesn't make sense to me…_

"Are you listening Rae?" Roy asks me, we stopped somewhere on the sidewalk, my apartment is not near here, we still have a ways to go.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I give a small smile showing that I'm sorry.

"I said, would you like to chat tomorrow? Again, like we did tonight."

"How so, Roy? You mean staring at the waitress again like a wolf?"

"No! Of course not like that!" He said with an innocent look. "I meant, just like walk and talk?" I looked at him, whether to believe him or not. I decided to take the chance. What could it hurt?

"Sure, whatever. How about after work tomorrow?" He smiles at me and nods, I smile back, and to give that reassurance a notice that it's still there. After our little 'moment', we started walking again.

We arrived in front of my apartment around 7:20 pm after being at the café since 6:10 pm, or at least I was. Before I went to my door to open it, Roy pulled me to his chest, and he hugged me, then a slight peck on the cheek. He bid me goodnight, then I him. I opened the door and went in after waving to him. He left to his apartment, 2 blocks away. I went to my bed got in between the sheets, and went to sleep after changing in to my nightwear of which is a shirt and pajama pants. I dreamt of the past, of which was a long, and tiring dream.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on,_

_If you open your eyes,_

_You'll see that something is wrong._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP! BEEP!

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!" I screamed at my alarm clock, while throwing it at a wall and smashing it into little bits. I just so happened to see the time before it crashed. It was 7:30am! And I had to be to work by 8. My damn alarm clock had been going off for 30 minutes. Unbelievable! I decided to skip my shower and brush my hair, it smelled fine. I got ready for work in less than 5 minutes which was amazing. I didn't have a car.

"SHIT!" I screamed. "I'M SO FUCKING LATE!" I ran out the door, locking it in the process, had nothing to eat while running like lightning to get to work.

I finally arrived in Roy's office, one minute to 8 o'clock. New record time! I was a mess. Hair messy, uniform wrinkled, panting like I hadn't had a breath of air for a while. Everyone in the office stared. They stared like I was a crazy man. Just like a crazy man running away from the police. I went and sat down at my own desk, straightening myself out.

"A little out of order today, Major Kakanshi?" Ooh that Roy! Mocking me…

"No, Colonel, sir. Difficulties would work though…" I stand up and salute the Colonel while speaking. His smirk indicates his cockiness of the day. The nerve of him! Yesterday acting all nice and such! Now today, he's acting like and ass. Grr! He walks toward his desk; I'm still standing, with both of my arms to the sides, mentally preparing myself for any verbal attacks. There are none. I sit down, hoping I can do anything besides paperwork today, hopefully.

"Major, you are to ask the parents of Karika Tsume about the night she was killed." He lays the file on my desk. I open it, eager to see what might lie ahead. "She was 12 years old. A young child, she was. Look for any clues that lead to her death. All known information is in that file. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." I stand up and salute. I then pick up the file, and head out, toward the Tsume's.

I arrived to the home at 9:05 am. Mr. and Mrs. Tsume invited me in. As we sat in the living room, getting comfortable with each other, I pull out a small notebook I use for taking notes. I start asking questions, just about their daughter in general. They answer without any objections. Yet, it seems I can feel the aura of lies. I noticed Mrs. Tsume's hands were trembling. From what though? Was it sadness, anger, or fear? I couldn't tell, but I went on to the questions about the death.

"W-well," Mrs. Tsume stuttered, "it was around 8:30 at night here, and Karika and I were the only ones home. Her father went out to the bar around 7:00, and I didn't expect him home till 9:00. I-I then heard a scream coming from her r-room. I ran upstairs to see what was w-wrong, b-but when I got there. M-my daughter was dead!" She started sobbing.

As soon as she calmed down, I asked another question….

"How did the murderer get into the house?"

"H-he got in through the w-window upstairs, in K-Karika's room."

And there it was. There was the lie! The inspection group's notes were in my folder. They tested the window for fingerprints. There were none. The window was locked when they got there. They unlocked it from the inside, and on the out, they had to get a ladder, a tall ladder I might add to reach that window. They tried opening it from the outside, no luck. They had to call in Major Armstrong to open it. He couldn't open it even. So then, I started accusing.

"But how could they get in? The window was locked, they didn't break any glass, and one of our strongest men couldn't open it. So how was it possible? There were no fingerprints or any signs that gloves were used." I stared at her. She had a shocked look on her face. I had known right then, I was one step closer to getting this case solved, even though this is more of Major Hughes's job…. Oh well. Goody goody, promotion for me!

"B-but…." Mrs. Tsume started to say, but I cut her off.

"So Mrs. Tsume, there was no strange murderer. Who really killed your daughter?" I smirked. I had this in the bag.

"Uh-uh, n-nuh, I uh." She was stuttering, trying to find an excuse. I stood up.

"Mrs. Mai Tsume," I said, "you're under arrest for murdering your daughter, Karika Tsume." I hand cuffed her. At first, she really didn't have an objection, then, she started to struggle. Mr. Tsume held on to his wife's shoulders, to keep her under control. I picked up their phone and dialed headquarters. I told them about what happened, and they said they were going to send someone over to help me take her away. As I waited, I stood and thought, why would this woman kill her child? Might as well be found out in court…

_I guess things are not how they used to be,_

_There's no more normal families._

_Parents act like enemies,_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

_No one cares, no one's there,_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy,_

_And money's our first priority._

_It doesn't make sense to me…_

The car finally arrived after 15 minutes. It was 1st Lieutenant Havoc. He just happened to be another person I just so happen to work with. Better that Roy at least, which is nice. After he helped me haul her into the back of the car, and started to talk, I just kind of needed it.

"You know what?" I asked, "This is like police work….. I'm not a policeman slash policewoman!" I sighed, crossing my arms and put one leg over the other.

"Hey, it's better than nothing, Major." He smiled at me, cigarette in the corner of his mouth, not lit yet. He knows how much I hate cigarette smoke, and how bad I'm allergic to it. In the background, you could hear the obscenities Mrs. Tsume was screaming in the background.

"Yeah, I guess your right…"

When we arrived at the police station, it took us awhile to get Mrs. Tsume out of the car. She had made a scene, lemme tell you. But after we had gotten her inside, one of the guards took her to a jail cell. I told them to let her have a trial. They were going to give her a lawyer so we could settle the rest of this in court. We left after having everything sorted out.

Amazing how much time went by! It was already 4:30 pm; luckily I get off at five. When I sat down at my desk, I noticed an unusually large pile of paper work on my desk. I looked through, and then I glared at Roy. In this 5 inch high paperwork was ¾ of Roy's paperwork.

"Sir? Why is most of this paperwork _YOURS_?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that… I was a little busy earlier, so I put that on your desk, so you could, say, help me out?" He smirked. He walked slash sauntered over here. He leaned on my desk, and smiled, the cocky smile. "Oh, yes, you mustn't forget to write out a report!" He chuckled, and went back over to his desk. I groaned at the fact that I know I won't be getting out of here by five. As I started on the paperwork, I could here footsteps out in the hall. Running footsteps, that is matter a factly! Then the door slammed open which made everyone jump.

"I'm BAAAAAAA-AAAACK!" A voice sang. I jumped up from my seat and hugged this lovable person.

"Maes! You're back!" I cried happily with my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. This angered Roy, I laughed at the thought. ((LUV TRIANGLE-CIRCLE-THINGGY WITH RIGHT ANGLES! And a Pony -----Quoted by Mac, who is helping slash reading slash screwing up my story)) As one of my arms was around his waist, his arm was around my shoulders. Then Maes started to speak….

"What is it Roy? Not happy that I'm back?" You could see the vein in Roy's forehead pulse from anger. For some reason, I had just noticed that Maes, Roy, and I were the only ones in the room. I guess no one wanted to hear Maes ramble on about random things again.

"It's nice to have you back Hughes, but I don't like the fact that you're hanging on my girlfriend." He said, with a slight glare.

'Wait, wait a minute here! Did he just call me his girlfriend? You've got to be kidding me!' I had a look on my face, of which showed the following things: anger, confusion, bewilderment, dumfounded ness, and a few other things…. Maes took his arm off of my shoulders, and I took mine from his waist.

"Oh, sorry Roy!" He said smiling. Then he turned to me. "I didn't know you two were going out!" He said with a smile, and you could just see the little hearts around him. Kinda like how Armstrong has those sparkles around him. How does he get those sparklies anyways?

"Since when?" I said, glaring in Roy's direction, he had his backed turned. I crossed my arms, and gave his direction a questioning look. Maes had a confused look on his face. He was utterly confused! Roy turned around; a shocked, yet serious look covered his features. "Well?" I asked in a serious tone, quirking my eyebrow. He then crossed his arms. His shocked look went away, and it was more serious than anger, but anger was in there so ya, whatever.

"We've been going out for a few weeks now, Raeka. Have you not noticed that?" It was almost like, somewhat of a cry. He seemed so, hurt…. He seemed so, unlike himself….

"Well, going out as in going out to places to hang out and talk to each other. We're not exactly dating. A boyfriend to me is someone who is by me at all times, whether or not if they're physically there. Someone who would take the rap for me. Someone who would make me feel, as if, there is no tomorrow that the one perfect moment will last forever. Someone who I love and that someone would love me back. Not someone who is looking for a good time that they can get without a price!" I had tears swelling up; I will not let him win. No, I will not! But I couldn't promise myself that. I walked fast out of the room, hoping if he tried to stop me, at least I wouldn't make a scene by running. My tears streamed from my eyes. I kept my head down and picked up my pace when I heard footsteps behind me. I clenched my teeth and fists, wanting Roy to leave me alone. Maybe staying late after work wasn't such a bad idea in the first place. The footsteps behind me quickened when I quickened. The person I assumed to be Roy, who really is, grabbed my wrist and we stopped. I turned around and screamed at him.

"ROY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into his face, but it wasn't Roy after all. This person was Maes. I had a look that I was about to start sobbing. I did start to sob. Maes pulled me into his chest, and held me. As I hugged him while I cried, he petted my head and spoke to me so only I could hear, even though I was crying so hard, making a scene.

"Don't worry. It's okay, you'll be fine." He told me. We stood that way for a while. Me, this 17 year old girl, acting like I was 10, with this 25 year old man, who was acting like the father I never had. Yet, my heart didn't feel that way. Sometimes, I couldn't help myself, but to gush when I saw him. Even though, he was more like a best friend, someone who I could always, no matter what, tell things to. He would always love me for who I am. Roy was standing in the hallway, in front of his office, watching us. He felt anger and sadness all the same. He went into his office, locked the door, and did the paperwork that was left for me to do.

Chapter 1 End

Did ya like it? Lemme know dotho and arigato! Ja ne!

Kurama: ….

Inu-1022: What the hell are you dot dot dotting for?

Kurama: Oh, no reason…

Inu-1022: Bull shitse you were! drags Kurama off

Kurama: TT;;


	2. Chapter 2: Is everybody going crazy?

Hey yaz! Sup? Well, I noticed a few mistakies! Ha ha. Well, when I went to go read it on the net, I noticed my little star thingies ((Which are on the 8 key, ya know? Ha ha…)) weren't even there! I was like, XD! Then I started screaming things. Bad things. Then Spongebob popped outta nowhere and started singing the FUN song. Boy was that a jolly-dumbassing-time! Yeah… I'm having thinking troubles, and my family is kinda pissing me off… Sorry bout this ramble. Oi, and sorry for updating so late. Stoopid internet (yes I know how stupid is spelled, sheesh) wouldn't work so GOMEN and PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN!

The people who need the thankings:

Koshi Noriko

Thank you so much. I'll try not to do the little past, present thing… My bad, ha ha ha…

Tsume-n-carnet

Thank you for reviewing! Maes is the fatherly type ain't he?

I appreciate the reviews (even if there are only two…) and that someone actually read my story as soon as it came up. You guys wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw someone reviewed. I appreciate everything, and I'm glad how it turned out. Thanks!

Mac: Ray, a slash looks like this!----> / Not S-L-A-S-H! GAWD! ((Cuz the little slash blah slash thing I was doing, yeah, that torked my friend off…))

Ray: Maccy, calm down. Only you care! ;;

Mac: Grr --+ Me and every other spelling-impaired literature nut!

Sasuke: That's just you, dunce.

Mac: OO………… :'(

Kurama: …

Ray: You're dot dot dotting again!

Kurama: O.O;;

Onto the Craziness once again! XD

Chapter 2: Is everybody going crazy? No, seriously, are they?

As Maes and I stood there in the hallway, people passing by would look at us funny for a second, then not care. As I mustered myself together, I thought to myself, 'Why do I torture myself? I know everyone's just joking around and what not.'

"Well, I suppose I should go write my report for today." I told Maes. "I don't want Roy yelling at me for not having my work done." I somewhat chuckled and wiped a tear from my eye. Maes smiled at me, wiping the tear coming from my other eye.

"Well you better go then, shouldn't you?" He patted me on the shoulder, and lightly pushed me toward the office. I looked back at him, waved him goodbye, and walked off. I tried to open the door.

"Locked…" I said to no one in particular. I pulled out a somewhat large rock. (Oh! If I didn't mention this….. I'm the Sew-Life Alchemist! Just kidding…. I was sewing at the time and my friend called me the Sew-Life Alchemist instead of my little Red Water Alchemist name. Long story of that, but this girlie, ((who I was doing in my perspective, lol)) is the Red Water Alchemist. See, she is an alchemist that can technically transmute anything. Why you ask? Because some freak accident happened while her mommy was preg-ah-nant. What happened was that mommy-kins fell into little-mini lake/pool while she was preg-ah-nant with Raeka-chan here. Raeka has the evil ((lol)) Red Water in her blood. When born, there were mini basic transmutation circles in/on her fingers, palms, and certain parts of her arms. Although you cannot see them, she hits them in a combination which helps her alchemy/transmuting or whatever you would like to call it. The Red Water has not affected her, except once for promotion she had to take her own blood and figure out how to crystallize it into a stone. After she was promoted, she was never asked to do it again. I guess this would've helped earlier in story, no? Well. Onto rest! XD) I then hit my middle finger, then my pointer finger to my palm on my right hand while I held the rock in my left. I then just lightly touched the rock and it transmuted into a key (snazzy, no?). Before I unlocked the door, but with the key in the keyhole, I heard scratches, and paper rustling.

"Damn…" I heard someone say quietly on the other side of the door. I heard more rustling of paper. I unlocked it, opening the door, and revealing Roy doing both of our paperwork in my desk. We stared at each other for a while. I moved forward to the side of my desk, leaning on it and speaking to Roy.

"You do know," I said, "you're sitting in _MY_ desk Colonel." I eyed him.

"Yes," he responded, but continued, "but I'm doing _OUR_ paperwork, Major." He looked back at me, looking at me with a glare with a hint of smirk, yet no smirk on his face. I sat in the desk in front of mine, deciding that he wasn't going to move. A sheet of paper was thrown at me. "Get started on your report, Major Kakanshi." I glared at him and got started. I didn't really have the time to start another argument and have time to get out of here around 7, especially when I wanted to get off around 5 or 5:30.

I finished my report before he was done with the papers. I got up and laid it down on his desk, then stretched. I yawned, stretched again, and started tapping my foot lightly. I was still facing the other way when Roy spoke.

"Are you still up to that walk?" He asked me. I stopped tapping my foot, and stayed turned around. If I was facing the other way, I would have seen the pleading in his eyes. But why was he pleading so much? Why wasn't he acting like that big-prick-of an ass as usual? ((My mommy was watching FMA with me the other day, which is unusual, and she called Roy a prick. I paused the DVD, pointed, and laughed at Roy yelling "HAHA! My momma called you a prick you stupid ass, HAHA!" Then my mom yelled at me for swearing. Gee ma, where did your 14 year old daughter learn to swear? Probably from the stupid fights you have with your husband….))

"I don't know…" I paused, waiting for anything. I started to speak again, "Well, since I have to walk home anyways, I suppose so." I was still turned around. I didn't see the sadness go to happiness.

We left not too long after Roy finished the paperwork. As we were walking along toward my apartment, I could feel his uneasiness in the air. I figured it was after I yelled at him earlier. I did feel bad, but I shrugged the feeling off.

"Look, Raeka, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" Roy said, trying to break some of the uneasiness. ((Wow, so, OOC for Roy…. Ah, what the hell?))

"Don't worry about it…" I can't really keep a grudge against someone I care about. Wait… What! I actually care about this ass? Goodness gracious me… We really didn't talk the rest of the walk. We arrived at my apartment, for some reason, we were both filled with uneasiness.

I asked him, "Would you like to come in and warm yourself for a little bit?" ((sorry if that's wrong, I'm totally out of it XD)) I wanted to make him feel comfortable around me, especially after yelling at him.

"Sure, I suppose I could do that…" Roy answered and walked in. I started to make coffee, since I knew that was like the only thing I ever saw him drink. That, and beer, but I didn't have beer…. Well, besides that, water, but you don't heat that and serve it to people for God's sake! Roy sat down on the couch and got comfortable. As I was waiting for the coffee, I took my jacket and my boots off, and then carried my boots to the front door. I threw my jacket on to the recliner and sat down on my loveseat ((that's what it's called…..THE THING THAT IS LIKE A FREAKING COUCH! Binger: Streaking! runs into the side of her couch and falls on it… Ray: Retard shakes head)) I sighed, and leaned my head back.

"Tired?" Roy asked with a small smile. I lifted my head up, smiled at him and replied.

"Yeah… I'm not really full of energy today…"

I noticed the sound of squeaking rubber when I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I looked at Roy, and he was having a hard time getting his boots off.

"It's called a zipper Colonel." I laughed at him.

"The zipper is caught _Major_." He put emphasis on Major. ((As seen in italics type thing))

"Dork…" I called him, and got on the floor to examine his 'zipper problem'.

"That's low! That's what you call someone when you're in the fourth grade Raeka!" He accused me… I chuckled as I examined his zipper on his boot. I tried to pull it down, having to use force because the little bugger was stuck. Roy kinda used me to stay in his position so he wouldn't fall on top of me.

"It's stuck…" I said quietly to no one in particular, sitting cross-legged and examining the zipper even more.

"No dur it's stuck Raeka!" Roy started yelling at me. I didn't look at him, yet got almost face to rubber (lol w/e) with his boot and made a combination with my fingers and palm and touched the zipper. There was a red glow, some smoking, and then the zipper looked normal. I pulled on it and it zipped down with ease. I sat on my legs, changing positions (you get what I mean by sitting on my legs right? Right. Good…) looked up at Roy and smiled.

"Here, I'll be right back." I got up and told him. "Would you like anything with your coffee?" Roy was starting to take his boots off. He didn't look up. He just said "No thank you" and nodded. I went into the kitchen, got two cups and poured the coffee. I put a lot of creamer in mine, stirred it, then went out to the living room and handed Roy his cup. He took the cup and took a few sips. As I sat down, I noticed the look on Roy's face. I set my coffee cup down on the small coffee table beside the loveseat of which I was sitting in. ((Lol, coffee….. it's everywhere, JUST LIKE THOSE DAMN FREAKY COWS!)) I got on my hands and knees like I did just a few minutes before when I was fixing Roy's zipper. I had a pleading look on my face looking up at him. My expression asked if he was okay. Roy looked back me with a shocked expression.

"Roy?" I asked when he cupped my cheek and lifted my face. He had set his cup down, looked straight into my eyes, and with his other hand, he started to caress my hair. ((Run on? Ha ha…))

"Rae…" He spoke softly, and then started to lean down in toward my face. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. But I didn't care. I closed my eyes, and then pulled him down onto me. We entwined our fingers into each other's hair. He pulled away, on top of me still, and cupped my cheek again. He leaned back down, his lips close to my ear and he spoke ever so softly, yet loud enough I could hear him. He then asked me a question. "Would you believe me if I said I love you?" After he asked, he got in front of my face, waiting for an answer. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for another kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Roy had started sucking on my lower lip. ((Man, I can't find a place to stick in the song parts…. Hahahahaha! Too bad I can't draw worth crap, or else I'd draw something from this scene. I'd love to have a picture of this ;;)) I opened my mouth and he started to explore with his tongue. ((Shut up, this is weird for me, typing this kind of thing, as much as I read these things and makes my own fanfics in my head; I've never typed it…. Work with me please.)) We parted, gasping for a breath.

"I'd say I'd believe you." I answered his question. I stared into his dark eyes. We were still on the floor. Roy started taking his jacket off. When he got it off, he threw it to the side, got up, picked me up, and set me on the couch. He got on top of me and started nibbling on my earlobe. I started giggling when he started to lick the edge.

"Ha ha! That, ha, tickles Roy! Hee hee ha ha ha…" I tried to push him away so he'd stop. He did, looked down at me, and said something unusual for even him to say.

"If your earlobe's ticklish, where else are you ticklish?" He grinned an evil grin. I gasped. Wide-eyed, oops, wide-eyed, now he knows I'm ticklish else where. He started to pull my shirt that is tucked into my pants out. I started to protest, but he was able to pull it out, he then gave me a raspberry. I started laughing so hard. I started waving my arms around. I then hit contact with something. It was Roy's face.

"Omigosh! I'm sooooooo sorry Roy!" I cupped his face gently in my hands, careful not to hurt him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I pulled his face carefully to mine. I started caressing his cheek that I slapped.

"I'm okay. I love you…" Roy laid his head down against my cough (What? I had to cough…) breast, snuggling close to me. I let him get comfortable, while trying to get comfortable myself. I guess he's staying the night. But I realized something. Something terrible. Something horrifying…

"Roy…" insert dramatic pause

"Hmmm?"

"I have to turn off the lights."

"Dammit to hell." He said and rolled off of me. He got up, turned the lights off and grabbed a blanket that was in the basket beside the couch. He then got back on top of me, but making sure that he wouldn't hurt me, he covered the both of us in the blanket. We both shortly fell into a long sleep. Only I dreamed.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong…_

The sound of birds chirping and sunlight woke me up. I also noticed the warmth I had last night was gone. I shot up, and looked around for Roy. His jacket and boots were gone. I sighed to myself. I stretched and yawned, still tired. I looked at my clock and it was 9:30 in the morning. I thought to myself that it was nice to have weekends.

"I guess since he's gone, I'll just get up anyways." I quietly said to myself. Wanting to take a shower, I made sure he wasn't here, and went in the bathroom and got undressed, and locked the door. I turned the water on, some what hot, yet not too hot. I laid the mat on the floor so I wouldn't get the floor wet when I got out. While waiting for the water to heat up, I decided to brush my teeth. After brushing, I finally got in the shower. I thought I heard a creak from outside of the bathroom but shrugged it off.

I got out and dried off. I unlocked the door and stepped out wearing a towel, and using a second to dry my hair. I stood there for awhile staring at my wall. I then started turning left toward my room….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed loudly. I almost lost the towel around my body, but I was able to keep it from falling. Roy was standing in front of me a few feet away, giving me a confused look. "Roy! What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled at him. I was blushing like mad.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought I was allowed to run home, get a change of clothes, and come back." He gave me a 'Duh' look. I looked at him, still blushing like mad, shaking my head, and still trying to keep the damn towel up.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I defended myself. I trying to make him realize that I meant it a different way. Roy stepped closer to me, putting his finger underneath my chin, lifted it, and cupped my cheek with his other hand.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it that way." He started to lean his face in. I started to lean my face up, going in for a kiss. But instead, I backed away, said sorry, and ran into my room and changed into clothes.

I came out hair tidied, a dark blue sweatshirt on, and with black jeans. I smiled at him when I saw he had made himself comfortable in the loveseat. I looked him over. He was wearing a semi-loose white shirt and black slacks. I went over to him, sat beside him, and started playing with his hair.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" I asked him while still playing with his hair. He grabbed my wrists lightly and pulled them to him. He also pulled me closer to him. He gave me a slight peck on the lips, then tasting them by licking my lower one. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth ever so slightly, and he slipped his tongue in. He pulled away slowly, and looked into my eyes.

"I'd love something." He said, now playing with my hair. I giggled. I realized I was acting like this school girl who had the crush on the popular slash jock guy. This feeling was so unlike what I was used to around the colonel. It was so unlike him. I got up and went into the kitchen still smiling.

'I could get used to this…' I thought while I started to make coffee and toast. 'What is it really like,' I wondered in my head, 'to really have someone to care for me like this?' I stood with my back against the counter waiting for at least the toast to finish. Roy came into the kitchen, comes right in front of me, puts his hands on either side of me on the counter, and gets close to me looking straight into my eyes. ((Jeez, déjà vu!))

"I don't think I can really wait for breakfast." Roy smirked. He got in closer, almost brushing his lips against mine. ((Can I go to randomness? Yes? Thank you….Mac: Look I can smirk too! Tries to smirk. But fails Mustang, Smirk!

Roy: Does one of those smirks and fan girls faint. XD lmao)) As I stood there with Roy in front of me, me trying to back up which I couldn't. The toast pinged and popped up and I screamed. I also jumped and hit my head on the cabinet.

"Ow……." I groaned in pain while holding my head. Roy pulled me into a hug and mumbled a sorry while putting his face into my hair. He kissed the top of my head as if to rid it of pain.

We did end up just sitting at the table and ate breakfast. Not very much talking went on. But we did look at each other and smile.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy? _

After Roy left because he said he had some things to attend to, I decided to tidy the apartment a little bit. Something I rarely do if it's already clean. I hummed to myself and thought of what's happened.

'Why do I feel this way?' I thought to myself, wondering why I was acting this way. I kept humming to myself, still cleaning. Still daydreaming how weird it is now. I just shrugged it off. I cleaned even when it was Mr. Clean sparkly sparkle clean.

Chapter 2: End!

Ray: Goodness gracious, I'm sooooo sorry it's shorter than I intended! GOMEN! Please forgive me. I hit the writer's block of doom. Stupid doldrums that I am in and stupid back spasm which is killing me. Please forgive me! Hopefully I can get more….

I just want the double comments (hopefully). That might get me motivated. Sorry guys.

Please let me know what you think! Arigatou!


	3. Question

Question!

A question to all of my few beloved readers: Would YOU (the reader) want ME (Ray, the creator/author of this fic) to put in a lemon! XD insert sweat drop Please lemme know! Lemme know on review or if you ever get on quizilla, message lilrayofboredom to let me know…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RANDOM

Rachi: ((Drags Light over to computer and pulls up a save Photobucket page which has him looking all hot like (by himself thank you...). ))Light-Kun is hot. Hot is Light-Kun.

Light:((Eye twitch)) where did you find those?

LATER

Rachi:((drags Light over to the computer again and pulls up a different Photobucket page of L and Light BOTH looking hot TOGETHER (wink wink if you know what I mean…).)) Light-Kun and L-Kun are both very hott!

Light:((Eye twitch)) You crazy little…((Kills Rachi with a knife outta nowhere))

Christa: Well, that settles the question if Light would really kill Rachi with his bare hands or not…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEMME KNOW ABOUT THE LEMON GUYS!

-----Ray AKA inu-yasha1022 AKA lilrayofboredom AKA killed by light Light laughs maniacally or w/e


	4. Chapter 4: Love is crazy

Hi everybody! Well, some people do and don't want a lemon. That's fine with me, how about I make two of the same chappie, one with lemon and one without. Just so you guys won't hate me. I am depressed, slapped with homework. Sorry if somehow this chapter ends up waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay short. I no feel good, and like I said before, I'm depressed…..

Thank you again everyone for reading and reviewing! The reviews make me happy!

Christa: Ray? Where'd you go? (Looks all over for her)

Kurama: Pssst! (Points over toward bedroom closet door which is shut)

Christa: Oh! (Opens door with Rachi sitting inside listening to Panic! At The Disco on CD player.)

Rachi/Ray: (Looks up at everybody which is only Kurama and Christa) Shit, they found me…

Christa: (Glomps Ray)

Ray: (Shoves Christa off and glomps/tackles Kurama crying on his shoulder)

Kurama: (Tries to comfort her) How about we go get some ice cream?

Ray: ICE CREAM! (Runs to leave house but runs into the door) XD

Chapter 3: Love is crazy

Later on that day after Roy had left and I cleaned my already clean apartment, and I sat around doing nothing. I was able to take a 1 hour nap, but I regretted waking up. I was happy earlier, but now I am just sad. As I tried to read or listen to the radio, everything about Roy popped into my head.

"Godammit!" I yelled after knocking over a thin glass vase. I went back into my kitchen to get a trash bag. After I started picking up the big pieces and got them into the bag, I pulled out the vacuum. I didn't see a few pieces that I hadn't picked up, and stepped on them. It wouldn't have hurt if I was wearing shoes but, I wasn't wearing any. Pain shot through my foot. I yelped. I hobbled over to the couch and looked at my foot. I used my nails to take and dig out the pieces of glass.

"Man! Today is not my day!" I screamed aloud, blood dripping from my foot onto my white/cream colored carpet, now turning a crimson red. I sat there, cringing my face in pain. I looked up at my clock that was ticking quietly on the wall, the one I had woken up to this morning. It said 4:30 PM. 'Is it that late already?' I thought in my head. As I stared at it, I became hypnotized by listening and watching the ticking. I sat there that way for a few minutes, then remembering the pain in the bottom of my foot, still staining the carpet red.

I decided to hop up and hop my way to the bathroom to clean up my foot. It took me 15 minutes to clean it, disinfect it, and wrap it up. I sighed, wishing this would stop with the bad luck. I made a whining sound. I hobbled back over to the couch and sat myself down, then lied down. I made more whining sounds, but then stopped. I thought about how some people have it worse than I do. I thought about poor little Karika Tsume, how her mother killed her. Water started to slide down the side of my cheek, dripping onto the couch where you could actually hear the "plop!" I cried for a few minutes until I dozed off.

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair _

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door and yelling my name. I rubbed my eyes, and when the banging wouldn't stop I yelled, "SHUT THE BEEP UP OR I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" After that, it stopped. I hopped over the remaining pieces of glass that were still on the floor by remembering that I hadn't vacuumed them up yet because my vacuum was still sitting there. I unlocked my door and stood there looking at the pissed off Roy Mustang standing in front of me, panting because he had yelled so much. He stepped toward me and pulled me to him in an embrace.

"God Raeka, don't scare me like that." He said clenching me to him.

"You were scared?" I asked not really knowing what to do but pat his back. He pulled away from me, looking me straight in the eye, holding my shoulders, and replied.

"Yes!" He exclaimed almost breathlessly. "I was doing that for about thirty minutes! Before that I had knocked and waited outside. I even went around asking your neighbors if they had seen you. They said the only person who ever came out of your apartment was me!"

"Oh…" Roy looked at me surprised.

"Oh! That's all you have to say? After scaring me that someone might've come in and hurt you or worse and you say 'Oh'?" He screamed at me. I looked down, not looking sad, but with not much emotion. I was tired, I felt like I really didn't care. He lifted my chin up with his thumb and finger.

"Sorry," I said quietly and softly, "I didn't mean to…." ((What to/too do I use? I forgot! XD)) Roy tilted my chin up even more, whispered a quiet "'Sokay…" and placed his lips lightly on mine. He kissed me lightly, softly, and gently all in one. My apartment door was still open and passersby looked at us and some guys who walked by did a few "woots". He pulled away and smiled. He then backed me up so he could shut the door with his foot. He was walking toward the couch but I stopped him by tugging on his sleeve.

He looked at me questioningly and I pointed down at the floor and said broken glass. I walked pass him and plugged the vacuum in and started it. I was going to start vacuuming but Roy parted me with it and motioned me toward the couch and I sat down. He then started to vacuum my floor, going over the area for awhile till we couldn't hear the glass being sucked up. He then got down on his hands and knees and felt the carpet.

"That's not an exactly smart thing to do Colonel Dumbass. Don't come crying to me if you get glass splinters in your hand." I snorted.

"Shut your mouth Major Shithead, I'm doing you a favor by seeing if there is anymore glass on the floor." I snorted even more after that remark. We started a war of calling each other curse words and rude comments. After he got up off of the floor, he came over to the couch, sat on me and started taking his shoes off.

"Get the FUCK off me Fat-ass!" I yelled at him, pounding on his back. After he had one of his shoes off, he flipped over so quick I didn't know it and he shoved his shoe right in front of my nose. I started gagging.

"How do ya like me now Raeka!" He smirked when yelling this and making me suffer. He was straddling me to keep me from moving much. I tried to slap him but when I did, he dodged or didn't do anything when he was hit.

"Rooooooooooy!" I yelled, laughing at the same time, swinging at him. He smirked even more. He then shoved the shoe right up to my nose, rubbed it against my face, and then tossed it over by the door and sat on my legs while still straddling me.

"Rae…" He said, leaning down toward me.

"Roy…" I said and stared up at him.

We sat like that, him straddling me and I had my arms down at my sides. While still straddling me, he slipped off his other shoe, tossed it over to the door, and slipped off his coat. Once his coat was thrown over by his shoes, he got off me, but sat next to me and pulled me on top of him. We ended up in the same position as before, but I was the one who was straddling him. He pulled my body closer to his, so we were almost touching at the waist/hips/however you want to put it. I blushed at this. His hands were on my back, more towards up. He started to trail them down and stopped when he reached the small of my back. He then trailed his hands to my hips, rested them there while I blushed madly. He then grabbed my hips/love handles as some people say…

"Man Raeka! You need to lose some wait!" As he laughed and squeezed my sides even more, you could see my anger mark. I slapped him, got off of him and limped across the living room to the loveseat and sat down.

"You're mean to me…" I said with an innocent look on my face, giving him the sappiest eyes I could come up with and stared at him. He looked at me for a minute or so and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know…" He said with a smile wiping a tear away from his eye. There was a red mark on his left cheek now from where I had slapped him. I regained my angry look and anger mark.

((Holy crap this sucks…. I can't come up with anything! (Cries) I'm using these dumb parentheses instead of stars because won't let me use 'em…. Weird…))

Roy then hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees and chuckled a bit more with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was greeted with a large red spot on the carpet. He went wide eyed. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Is this a blood stain?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is the blood from, Rae?"

"Me…" His eyes went even wider.

"So something did happen to you!" He stood up, clenching his fists.

"No, nothing happened. Well actually I take that back." I paused, and Roy sat down next to me in the loveseat. "I accidentally knocked over a glass vase and stepped on some of the small pieces… That's what that glass was from, the glass you vacuumed up." He gave me an 'Oh…' As he kind of stared straight ahead, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. We both breathed in deep and sighed. I yawned and snuggled my head more into the crook of his neck. Roy put his arm around my waist and held my hand.

"Raeka…"

"Huh?"

"Crazy lady say 'what?'"

"What?"

"HA! Got ya!" Roy yelled, tackled me, and started tickling me. I started to laugh, him tickling me, and I screamed for him to stop. He caught me off guard and captured my lips in a kiss. He sucked on my lower lip, yet I kept my lips closed. He tried to slip his tongue in, but to no avail. Roy parted from me and breathed hard.

I smirked triumphantly, having my way for once. He playfully glared at me, grabbed my side, which made me squeal because it tickled, and he leaned down for a swift kiss, slipping his tongue in. We continued to kiss and pester each other for 2 hours. I was tired by then. Somehow we ended up in the recliner, he in the seat of it, and I on his lap. He rubbed my hip and thigh in a gentle way. With his other hand, he was playing with my hair.

"Tired?" Roy asked when my head was getting heavy against his shoulder and my eyelids started to droop. I mumbled a yes and started to snuggle against his body. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed me on the cheek, and held me to him. I had realized something, if love is crazy, or the slowest form of suicide because of some things that could happen, I realize, that's okay. Roy and I started to drift off to sleep after we had reclined the chair. Sleep came easy, slowly, and willingly. It consumed us, and left us.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
if you open your eyes  
you'll see that something,  
something is wrong _

I was still half-asleep when I opened my eyes and shifted up, somewhat propping myself up. I ended up looking at the most, well almost innocent face I have seen. Of course, that innocent face happened to be asleep. I smiled, yawned, and snuggled back into the warmth that I was beside and also somewhat on-top of. I was still smiling when I fell back to sleep.

When I woke again, the person I was beside/on-top of, was moving around, squirming, and ended up turning onto his side and elbowed me in the face. The hit wasn't very hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. I propped myself up and glared at the backside of his head. I slapped him really hard on the side of the head, right above the ear. He wakened and whimpered at the same time from the pain. He turned around facing me, holding his head.

"What kind of 'good morning' is that!" Roy yelled at me. I kept glaring at him and pointed at the red mark that was on my cheek bone from where he elbowed me.

"What kind of 'good morning' was this?" I questioned, still pointing at the spot. He took his hand from his head and put it to the side of my cheek, caressing the spot softly. He leaned toward me and kissed the spot lightly. He had a small smile upon his face when he pulled back. Since we were somewhat propped up/ sitting, I partially glomped him and snuggled back into him. Bad idea. It was with such force, I ended up tipping the recliner back, as heavy as we are together…. ((My friends did something like that before and broke my chair….))

We ended up somewhat tangled and in odd positions ((nothing bad…)). We looked at each other and laughed. Roy put his hand on top of my head, and then trailed it down the side of my face to underneath my chin. I looked up at him and we just smiled at each other.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

((OMFG! SO OUT OF CHARRIE! Sorry……… Is ashamed….I don't know what to do! I have hit the writer's block of doom! Roy is out of character…….. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! . crap………sorry……..))

End

-----------------------Author-----------------------

Hello……. I'm sad………… I can't come up with anything anymore. I suppose I'm going to end it where the song-fic part of it ends. If you want me to continue….. review then. If you are happy with it, review. If you want the lemon just so you can have some lemony goodness because other people, who are perfectly understandable, don't want a lemon, REVIEW! Okay you get the picture. Love you guys in a non-gay way. Depressed still though. SORRY! . 


End file.
